


Dream Telling

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Cooks, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Stiles Stilinski, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Challenge words: Vampire, west and sausage.





	Dream Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge words: Vampire, west and sausage.

Derek glanced up from the sizzling sausage as Stiles wandered into the kitchen, yawning. The older man smiled as long arms slid around his waist.

“Morning,” he greeted, turning to rub his cheek into Stiles’ hair as the boy rested his on the wolf's shoulder.

“There’re vampires coming West Virginia,” Stiles mumbled sleepily.

Derek stilled and looked at the human sharply. “What?”

“One tried to bite me last night, but you used your wolfy growl and snarl and scared him away. Your the bestest sourwolf…”

Realizing Stiles was telling him of a dream, Derek chuckled and nuzzled against his head.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> ♡


End file.
